


Intense Roomate Makeovers (Also known as when Cas forced Dean into a makeover and ended up falling for him)

by fangirl6202



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, hella gay, roomate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: When nerdy little Dean Winchester walked into his new dorm, he wasnt sure what he was expecting. It sure as hell wasn't a best friend in Castiel Novak, the punk boy he's rooming him. And possible....Boyfriend???





	

I took a deep breath, wanting to have a moment before I was forced to turn the brass knob and step into what would be my dorm for the next year, maybe more. 

I was a freshman and one of the youngest on campus, so I was nervous enough as it was. It had always been my dream to go off to college, to get away from Lawrence, but now I missed it. Missed my dad, missed my Sammy, my--

Jesus, I was sweating so badly. 

_Stop it Winchester! _I mentally scolded myself. _If you can graduate high school in two years while maintaining a perfect 4.0 GPA, you shouldn't be scared to meet your college roommate. _____

____I straightened my shoulders determinedly, pushed up my glasses, and barged into that damn dorm room._ _ _ _

____Holy shit I can't do this._ _ _ _

____I was about to backpedal the fuck out of there when I saw him._ _ _ _

____So this was Castiel Novak._ _ _ _

____On the bed in front of me was a boy, no a man, with the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was how his hair was either black or a very rich chocolate brown. The third thing I noticed were the tattoos lining up both of his arms, which were very tan and muscular and on display due to the fact that Castiel was wearing a tank-top that had MCRX and a cross type symbol on it. He had a phone pushed up against his ear and was chatting animatedly._ _ _ _

____"...and then Luci said something about how Mike's new girlfriend was a two-timing whore which led to a makeout session from them and..."_ _ _ _

____His voice trailed off as he caught sight at me._ _ _ _

____"You know what Anna?" He said, after a moment of silence. "Let me call you back later..." He didnt take his eyes off of me. "A hella hottie just walked in and I'm hoping to God that he's my roomate."_ _ _ _

____He threw the phone down on his bed and got up. My cheeks flamed red as what he just called me actually set in. A hella hottie._ _ _ _

____Castiel strode up to me with the kind of confidence you couldn't fake. Holy shit he was taller than me. Holy shit. As he got closer I saw the multiple piercings he had. Two eyebrow piercings, a nose piercing, an industrial piercing in his left ear, and double ear piercings on his right._ _ _ _

____Holy fuck , this guy has great genetics. Its a sin to have that great of a facial structure._ _ _ _

____"Are you Dean?" He said in a smooth caramelized bass voice. That voice went straight to my jeans. "Please, please be Dean. You are way to cute to not be Dean."_ _ _ _

____I blushed even more, wishing I was wearing better clothes. I had a white and grey flannel and jeans. My stereotypical nerd glasses were already falling down my nose._ _ _ _

____"Uh, yeah..." I replied a second too late, my voice squeaking a bit. I cleared my throat. "Dean Winchester. Are you Castiel?" I asked, though if he knew who I was, he was obviously my roommate._ _ _ _

____He rolled his blue eyes twice. "Just call me Cas. I can't stand Castiel. "_ _ _ _

____I held out a hand. "Cas it is, then." Cas eyed it for a second before shaking it back._ _ _ _

____He smiled at me. "Cas it is."_ _ _ _

____\-----_ _ _ _

____It was 11 at night when I went to bed. Me and Cas had gotten along well and spent the rest of the day sitting on our own beds talking. I talked about my little brother Sammy and he talked about all his siblings, though one stood out from the rest._ _ _ _

_____"Wait," I had said, holding up a hand. "You have an older brother, named _Lucifer _?"___ _ _ _ _

________Cas had blinked, looking slightly confused, before his face lighting up. "Oh shit! Sorry bout that. You notice how me and my brothers are all named after angels? Well, my dads favorite angel was Lucifer. Don't ask, I don't know why._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Anyways, he wanted to name one of his kids after Lucifer, but there was no way in hell my mom was gonna let him. So she named him Lucas, but dad calls him Lucifer as a nickname. It kinda stuck and now we call him Luci. In public his name is Lucas, and at home it's either Lucifer, Luci, or You-Worthless-Son-Of-A-Bitch."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I don't know why, but there was just something about Casti- Cas that I really liked. Behind all the punk rock look, he really was just a sweetheart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No, Sammy," I said into my phone, chuckling."I haven't seen any cute boys."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Me and Cas were lucky to be in the only dorm on the floor with it's own bathroom. Cas was in there right now brushing his teeth and cleaning his piercings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I lowered my voice a little. "My roommate did call me a hella hottie when I first walked in, though. He's actually a lot nicer than I thought he would be, you know, behind the ass-load of tattoos and piercings."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ask him out!" Sam's voice came from the other side. "He called you hot. I say keep him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Easy for you to say, Mister sophmore. By the way, how are things going with Gabe?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Gabe was Sam's boyfriend of two months. The boy was a total trickster but was also a sweetheart. I had given him the whole older brother 'if you hurt him I'll ruin your life etc.' talk and Gabe had been terrified and agreed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Good, actually..." Sam answered meekly. "I, um...just came back from dinner with his family. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________My eyes widened. "No, shit!" I laughed. "How'd it go. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Nice, actually. His dad is pretty nice, though sorta detached. His siblings are pretty rowdy, but we had a nice meal." He yawned. "I'm super tired though, so I think I'm going to bed. Night Dean."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The door to the bathroom opened at that exact moment and out came Cas without a shirt, and soping wet hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The wind was knocked from my lungs. "Alright Sammy. Ill text you in the morning. Bye Bitch." With that, I hung up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Was that Sam?" Cas asked, running his hand through his hair. His voice was a little husky, and Jesus Christ I'm gay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah," I replied. "I like to check up on him every day. Hope that doesn't bother you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Nah," Cas said, waving a hand. "I do the same with my little brother" I let out the yawn and stretched my arms. "Yeah, I think im off to bed. Goodnight. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I immediately started unbuttoning my shirt until I looked over to Cas. He flushed a deep red, which looked surprisingly good on him. "Sorry. Sorry. I'll just, uh, look over here. Yeah, good night." He turned to the other wall, and after a few hasty seconds, my shirt and my jeans were on the little bedside table I had brought in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I quickly got under the covers and turned to the wall. "Goodnight, Cas..." I whispered and quickly fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Two weeks passed by, and Cas and I fell into a routine. Cas didn't have any classes in the mornings on Mondays and Thursdays, so I got the bathroom first on those days. He had morning classes on Sundays and Fridays and he got the bathroom first on those days. Though he had the annoying habbit of blaring Pierce The Viel, My Chemical Romance, or Black Veil Brides when he woke up, I got used to it. Punk rock wasnt so bad compared to Sammys music, which was weird John Elton shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________We did have one class together on Wednesdays ( both our last one of the day) and he always sat in from of me in that class. We'd chat before and after the class and then we'd go back to the dorm, talking about random stuff until midnight. It was nice. Cas and I soon became best friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Not to mention the fact that I was practically in love with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________His beautiful morning voice, his muscular tattooed arms whenever he showed up with a tank top, his eyes... Oh my God, his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Yeah, I was in love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It didn't matter though. Cas was quite popular and I was still known as the quiet nerd who left high school too early._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________How great._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________If only everyone who laughed or poked fun at me knew that I know at least 78 ways to murder them and hide the body effectively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It was Wednesday afternoon and both of us were on our lap tops on separate beds when my earbuds accidentally pulled out of the laptop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________\-- _wayward Son! They'll be peace when you are done! Lay your weary head... _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Shit!" I shouted, repeatedly pressing the volume down button until the song faded away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You like Kansas?" Cas asked, pullimg out his own earbuds. Even from the other side of the dorm, I could hear blaring music. I Write Sins Not Tragedies. Even I knew that song. Cas' eyes were a bit wide, and I squirmed under his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Guilty pleasure I guess...I actually like a lot of music like that. Asia, Queen, ACDC, Kansas, etc..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Not many people knew that I loved Classic Rock. I rubbed the back of my neck again, and noticed my hair was getting too long again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He eyed me critically for a moment, as if deciding to do something or not. I knew that look. Sam always had that look when he was about to prank someone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________" OK, that's it." Cas said finally, slamming his laptop shut, making me flinch. "Were going, right now. Put on some shoes. I can't take this any longer. Were going right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"What?" I asked bewildered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Put. On. Some. Shoes. " Cas repeated, as if talking to a five year old. "Oh, and grab your keys. You're driving."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Reluctantly, I put on my converse and followed Cas out the door, keys in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I followed him down the stairs, to the lobby, and out to the parking lot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Alright, now where's your car?" Cas asked, looking around. He leaned on the hood of a car, staring at me. I had mentioned mentioned to Cas that I drive and that I have a car, but so far I hadnt shown her to him. My eyes widened when I realized he was leaning on Baby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Hey, hey!" I exclaimed, scaring him up. "Don't lean on her hood! You're gonna dent her!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Cas looked at me before looking at the car. A pristine black 1967 Chevvy Impala, my pride and joy. It had been my dad's, but when I graduated it became mine. I loved it and wouldnt let anyone drive her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Holy Shit, Winchester. This is your car?" Cas asked, looking at the Impala amazed. What he expecting? A mini-van?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Yes," I said, climbing into the drivers seat. "Now get it, since I have no idea where we're going."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Cas got into the passenger, examining Baby from the inside. I turned the car on, and Metallica started blaring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He jumped and shouted profanities at me as he turned it down, and stared at me. "Can we not change it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I cranked the volume up all the way. " Sorry!" I shouted over the music. "I can't hear you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Cas glared daggers and turned down the music slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________" Rule one in my car, Cas. " I said, grinning. " Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cakehole."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Fuck you, Winchester." Cas said, smiling a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Please do _, I thought to myself, hoping it didnt show in my face or my jeans.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________It probably did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________After 30 minutes of Cas navigating me through the city, he told me to pull in to the parking lot of a vintage looking thrift shop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Cas...." I said slowly. "What are we doing... "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He smirked. "We're going shopping"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Cas are you sure about this?" I asked timidly. "This was probably a really bad idea. " We were standing in the dark hallway outside of our shared Calc 2 class, and I was sweating bullets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Oh hell no, Winchester," Cas said. "I wasted like 300 dollars on you yesterday, so you're not backing out on me now. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Cas, really, I dont think this is a--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He cupped my face and I immediately shut up. His eyes..They were even bluer in the dark. "Dean, come on. You look great. Better than great. The only thing you lack is self-confidence."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________With that, Cas opened the door to the classroom and shoved me in.  
All the conversation in the room seemed to stop as everyone stopped to stare at me. 60+ people, all staring at me. I could guess why._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________My hair was extremely short, with the sides shaved. Cas had forced me to get contacts, and now my extremely green eyes popped even more. But what scared me the most were my clothes. I was wearing a sheer black t-shirt with a red flannel over it with a brown leather jacket thrown over that. Instead of converse or anything like that, I was wearing combat boots. Honestly, when I had first looked in the mirror, I had sworn I saw my dad instead of myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I awkwardly raised a hand, slightly waving it to my peers. They were all staring, mouths slightly agape, eyes full of... surprise?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Cas dragged me towards our seats. "See?" He whispered to me. "That wasn't so bad, now was it--" His voice trailed off as a group of girls approached us._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Lisa, Anna, Ruby, Jo," I said, nodding to each of them in turn and trying my best to smile. They were the type of girls who had been the most popular in their high school and thought it meant something in college._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Wow, Dean," Lisa said, eyes running up and down my body. She tapped a long red nail against her white teeth. "You look great."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Seriously, hot." Jo added. Joanne Harvelle wasn't bad at all. She was actually my adopted sister, but she always had trouble fitting in with the crowd. She hated herself for it, but when Lisa asked her to sit with them in the eating commons, she had asked me to not say we were related. I had complied, knowing she deserved that much at least._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Seeing you like this?" Lisa said, whistling softly. "Wow. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the Roadhouse with me this Friday and--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________" Sorry, Lisa." Cas interrupted. All four girls turned to face him, all curious and Lisa with murder in her eyes. "Dean's got plans with me this Friday."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Wait, what?! I do?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Oh, really?" Lisa asked, voice full of venom. I shrunk back, knowing how Cas got when he was mad. Lisa was equally as terrifying. I didnt want to get in the middle of it. The room was silent again, everyone watching the scene play out in front of them. Everyone knew Lisa got what she wanted when she wanted it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"And why would that be?" Lisa asked, a fake smile plastered on her spray tanned face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Because Dean and I are dating." Cas said, looking completely void of emotions. If possible, the room got even quieter. You could have cut the tension with a butterknife and hear a pin drop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I started feeling very anxious. What was Cas doing?! We weren't dating (as far as I knew??) and there wasn't any reason I knew of that would force Cas to tell Lisa we were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"You're joking." Lisa said. "Dean isnt into guys. And if he were, he wouldnt go for you." She spat the word 'you' as if it physically burned her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Cas grinned, a grin that riveled the Chesire Cat. "Willing to bet?" A mischievious glint in his eyes told me something was about to go down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Suddenly, Cas turned to me and kissed me right there. I gasped silently, paralyzed and in shock. Cas parted my lips expertly and he  took the opportunity to explore my mouth. I knew I'd probably never get the chance again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I'm kissing Castiel Novak. Holy fuck. I'm kissing. Castiel. Fucking. Novak. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Cas broke off, with a sly wink, and he turned to the girls. "Still think he's single?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Jo was smiling happily, Ruby didn't seem to care, Anna seemed uncomfortable, but Lisa was downright furious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________She turned on her heel and strode back to the front of the room, plopping down in her seat. Anna and Ruby quickly followed suit, but Jo said a quick "Happy dating, you two look adorable together." She glared at Cas for a second before saying, "If you hurt my brother, I swear by every deity I will hurt you," before leaving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I looked forward to look at Cas who appeared to be shocked then lost in thought. "Did we actually just kiss?" I asked, dazed a little. How was I still breathing? How was I still living?! I was on fucking Cloud 9, on--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Yes, now shut up, Professor Mills just walked in." With that, Cas turned around and faced the front._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I was shocked for a second, his words like a slap to the face. Was he gonna kiss me like that only to act like it was nothing? Hell no. Dean fucking Winchester was not just a toy. But still. I worried I did something wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I was unnerved until about half-way through Cas pulled up a blank document on his laptop, slightly leaning to the right, making it visible to me. He typed for a second and I read it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Dont go anywhere after class. We need to talk when we get back to the dorm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I slunk down into my chair and dreaded going back to our dorm. I would rather be anywhere but that dorm room. I felt as if I was waiting for the death penalty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________As the class ended, I gathered my stuff slowly as possible, seeing Cas was very impatient. He walked faster and took longer strides while I slowly walked back to the dorm. We walked up the stairs to our dorm, and Cas walked in first, slinging his bag on his bed. I turned to close the door, breathing deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"What did you want to talk about-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Suddenly, Cas' lips were on mine. No, attacking mine, better said. His arms were pinning me to the door, raising me to his own height, his knee in between my legs. My eyes widened in shock as Cas' eyes shut and kissed me even harder, sending my head back onto the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I surprised myself even more when I kissed back. My mind told me 'Stop! You're going way too fast!' but my body told me otherwise. It told me to kiss him with all I had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Cas' hands dropped away from my arms, grabbing my hair, and I started running my fingers through Cas' hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Its just like silk, I thought as I let my eyes shut, wrapping my legs around Cas' waist, his knee dropping away. His tongue flicked out, begging for entrance and I complied. We were a collision of teeth and tongue as I wrapped my hands around Cas' neck, playing with the tufts of hair there.  My leather jacket fell to the floor, and so did my flannel. I managed to pull of his jacket as we fell onto a mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________We broke off to breath, and I opened my eyes. Cas' eyes were staring back at me, glistening, and his irises were huge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Somehow we were laying on my bed, my legs still wrapped around Cas, his hands on my hips. He was on top of me, and I wasn't mad about that. I was quite content with our positions. I hissed lightly as my jeans got extremely tight and Cas looked in equal amounts of pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Dean." Cas said, his voice low and husky, sending shivers down my spine. " I've wanted to do that ever since you walked into this dorm..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I kissed him lightly, moaning. "God damn it, I have too." Cas looked at me so intently I blushed hard. His eyes wondered to my neck and his crystal blue eyes widened. "No shit!Your joking...'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________His hand went from my hips to my shirt collar and pulled down. My tattoo showed, a Pentagram surrounded by flames. Anti-possession, it meant. I always had an interest in Demonology._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I'm not as innocent as you think,  Castiel. There are so many things you don't know about me..." I said, noticing my voice was ten times deeper than usual._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Cas clicked his tongue. "I thought we decided on Cas .."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Yeah, but Castiel is something only I can call you." I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Cas smirked. "Dean, how about I treat you to the best dinner you'll ever have on Friday?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" I leaned up and kissed him, getting every bit more confident with myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I'll take that as a yes," Cas said against my swollen lips. His lips slowly went down my jaw line, stopping a little left to my collar. He sucked at the tender skin, leaving a mark. "So everyone knows your taken..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I chuckled a bit, my voice quivering. Damn it. Just when I was getting confident. "C-Cas?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Yes, Angel?" He said, next to my ear. His voice was a growl and I could feel myself losing myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Can you put me down now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> OK OK, I have mixed feelings on this one. I feel like Dean wasn't nerdy enough and Cas wasn't punk enough. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it and the bonus scene I'll be uploading tomorrow.


End file.
